You Can Drive a Person Crazy
by Tati-San
Summary: X 'Você não gosta de competições. Nunca gostou. Porquê você nunca gostou de correr o risco de perder.' X - PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA JADE KATCHIRI - Centrada em uma personagem inventada pela mesma.


**Disclaimer: ** One Piece não me pertence, porque se pertencesse, seria mais non-sense do que ele já é.

**A**viso: **A personagem em que a fanfic é centrada é um personagem inventado pela Jade-chan.**

**ESTA FANFIC É UM PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO SUUUUPER EM CIMA DA HORA PARA JADE-CHAN!! (vulgo MONKEY D. LUFFA) *-***

**PARABÉNS, JADE! (02/05)**

**ESPERO QUE ELA E TAMBÉM TODOS OS LEITORES GOSTEM!**

* * *

**You Can Drive a Person Crazy**

Você não gosta de competições. **Nunca gostou**. A primeira vez que alguém a convidou para uma disputa, quando ainda era uma garotinha, você disse que não. Não porque você não gostasse do tema a ser tratado, ou porquê tinha medo de ser espancada por seu pai quando chegasse em casa. E sim porquê você, Yuki, _nunca gostou de perder_.

_Medo de perder_. Arriscar era algo totalmente fora de questão para você. Ao mesmo tempo que você poderia ganhar, _poderia perder_. E o que você mais teme e odeia, é **perder. **

Por isso, quando o seu pai a levou para vender o seu corpo à homens, homens que você nunca tinha visto, você tentou _desesperadamente_ fugir. E tentar esquecer, esquecer que um dia o seu pai tentou fazer isso a você. Porquê você, por mais que odiasse a sua rotina de medo e dor nas mãos de seu pai, ainda guardava esperanças de um dia poder fazer parte de uma familia amorosa. E que seu pai pedisse perdão por tudo. Mas quando ele a levou até aquele lugar, ainda praticamente uma menina, você ficou com medo de perder a sua _sofrida_ 'paz'.

Toda as vezes que você tentava fugir, alguém te achava. A levava de volta para aquele lugar imundo, qua exalava dor e decadência. E era espancada, humilhada. Você via, todo o fim de mês, seu pai pegar o pagamento por seus serviços. E tudo o que fazia, era chorar silenciosamente. Nas promeoras vezes, você tentou ir atrás de seu pai. Tentar fazê-lo a tirar daquele lugar horrendo. Mas tudo o que recebia, era um sonoro tapa em sua face, seguido de um _'Eu nunca levaria uma filha vadia para a minha casa!'_

Todas as vezes em que um daqueles homens horrendos estavam em cima de você, sua mente estava vagando. Tudo o que eles tinham era o corpo sem vida e emoção da garota dos olhos verdes. O seu olhar perdido, sua face sem emoção. E tudo o que você escutava era as palavras de baixo nível a respeito de seu corpo, que faziam com que você sentisse _nojo_ de si mesma.

E foi quando você já estava em um estado quase vegetativo, que você _o viu_. Seus cabelos negros, e o rosto visivelmente revoltado. Estava enfrentando aqueles corruptos desprezíveis de sua cidade, acompanhado de várias pessoas, que pareciam ser nakamas dele.

Monkey D. Luffy. Não era um nome tão pomposo, e nem um que se guarda dificilmente. Parando para pensar, agora, você já o tinha visto em uma das capas dos jornais que você discretamente espiava o seu patrão lendo. Pensou, quando indentificou do que se tratava a noticia, que ele deveria ser alguem bem importante e esnobe. (_Apesar de você achar a imagem de procurado dele muito simpática_)

E quando ele derrotou todos eles, e com um rosto cansado e ao mesmo tempo _feliz_, gritou à todas suas comanheiras e você, _'VOCÊS ESTÃO LIVRES'_, que você chorou. Chorou como nunca havia chorado antes, chorou como não fazia há tempos.

E você não sabia, Yuki, mas no momento em que ele se virou para você e disse _'Não chore mais.',_ foi quando você se apaixonou _perdidamente_ por ele.

**-X-**

Você sempre confiou no seu _**Sex Appeal**_. No seu (forçado) ambiente de trabalho, era sem dúvidas a mulher mais procurada de lá (_para seu desgosto_). Por causa de seus sorrisos, capazes de encantar vários homens, que seu pai a mandou para aquele lugar. Desde pequena, você sempre ouviu elogios em relação a sua aparência. Seus cabelos negros, _levemente_ ondulados, batiam no meio das costas. A pele branca, as bochechas e lábios rosados, e medidas generosas. Mas o que você mais gostava e se orgulhava todas as vezes em que olhava no espelho, eram os seus olhos _verdes_. Eles eram de uma cor única, uma cor que parecia florescer e chamar a atenção dos demais à eles.

Quando você percebeu que amava _Monkey D. Luffy_, tudo isso passou a não importar mais. Ele não era do tipo que ligava para a aparência. E isso a preocupou. Então, por esse motivo, você passou a fazer tudo o que ele queria. E se odiava por ficar _gaga e vermelha _todas as vezes em que ele lhe sorria com aquele ar encantadoramente ingênuo.

Tudo corria bem. Você se dava com todos os tripulantes, com destaque para Nami e Robin, que você gostava por serem inteligentes e garotas com que você podia conversar sobre tudo.

Até que, em um dia tenebroso, _**ela**_ chegou.

**-X-**

A considerada mulher _'mais linda do mundo' _(**apesar de você não concordar nem um pouco**), _Boa Hancock_. Não demorou para você perceber que aquela.... testuda, estava apaixonada pelo _SEU_ Luffy. O quê você mais desejava era sair de uma vez daquela ilha maldita, mas você,_** infelizmente**_, tiveram que ficar.

E lá estava você, com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, vendo aquela _vadia_ dar em cima dele. Ela que não _**ousasse**_ tocar no corpinho perfeito do _seu_ Luffy_-chan_, se ela prezava aquela cara de **pamonha seca **dela!

E é claro, o seu amor, qua não sabia de nada, estava lá com aquela cara de criança quando vê doce, porque no caso, a isca dela _**realmente**_ era um.... doce. 'Que Truque mais barato!', você pensava, se remoendo de ódio. Ah, se você pegasse aquela _Vadia_cock numa rua escura... você ia quebrar a cara daquela palhaça.

Foi quando você, num ato impensado, a tirou daquela _festinha_ com o Luffy-_perfeição._

_'Quero conversar com você', _Você disse. Ela a olhou desconfiada, mas depois de lançar mais uma olhada devoradora na direção de Luffy, concordou.

Ah, mal sabia a Vadiacock o que ela iria passar....

**-X-**

Você arrastou a _gigante_ e, literalmente, a prensou contra a parede.

'_O que é que você pretende'_, você falou em um tom firme.

_'O quê?', _disse a outra, sem entender nada

_'O Luffy. Você gosta dele, estou errada?', _disse você, com um leve tom de ironia.

A outra corou, e assentiu.

_'Olha, eu vou ser sincera com você', _começou _'Eu amo o Luffy desde que eu o vi. Eu o conheço a mais tempo que você, e posso ter certeza de que o Amo.'_

_'Espera um pouco..', _começou a maior _'Você, por acaso está insinuando que meu sentimento pelo Luffy não é verdadeiro?!', _exclamou revoltada

_'Não.' _Você respondeu, sem se alterar._ 'Eu estou afirmando.'_

'O quê?!' (a testuda estava irada) 'Quem você acha que é, para sair julgando meus sentimentos, seu _**verme**__ insolente_?', E fez a sua posição de esnobe, quando joga a cabeça para trás e aponta o dedo em direção a pessoa. (_O que você achava extremamente ridículo_)

_'Você o conhece há mais ou menos uma semana.', _você disse, com um leve ar de superioridade que conseguia tirar as pessoas do sério_ ' O que você tem, é uma paixonite infantil. E além do ma--'_

_'Olha só.... garota. Se olhe no espelho! Você realmente acha que ele vai preferir __**você**__ (__**ela cuspiu essa palavra**__), à __**mim**__? Acorde, sua tonta. Eu sou a mulher mais linda do mundo. Qualquer homem não teria dúvidas de escolher a mim, ao invés de você', _disse a grandalhona, e deu uma risada irônica.

Você permanece em silêncio, por um momento que pareceu horas.

_'.......Isso prova que você não conhece o Luffy', _você começou em um tom sério.

_'O qu--?'_

_'Luffy nunca escolheria alguem só pela aparência. Ele nunca faria isso. O que importa para ele, é como a pessoa é. Então, __**Hebihime-**__**sama**__(__você disse irônicamente__), você nunca terá chances com ele enquanto permanecer com essa atitude arrogante e desprezível', _você concluiu, e saiu, deixando uma Hancock (_ou Vadiacock_) confusa para trás, repensando seus prórpios atos.

Quando você voltou, e passou a conversar e rir com o capitão, Boa Hancock só olhou de longe. Porque, no fundo, ela sabia que você tinha razão, e no fundo, invejava você. E aquela noite, só aquela noite, deixou você em paz com o seu capitão. E, somente aquela noite, você se deixou competir. E _**venceu**_.

* * *

**N/A: **

Sério, aqui estou eu, às 2h09 da manhã digitando o mais discretamente possivel para não acordar ninguem. Essa é a minha primeira fanfic depois de muito tempo, e minha primeira aqui no site. O nome ficou tosco, mas fazer o quê....

Ela foi feita como presente de aniversário para a Jade-chan. Meio dificil trabalhar com um personagem que não se conhece muito, mas espero que você tenha gostado!

E para deixar claro: Eu não ODEEEIO a Hancock, não sou fã, mas não tenho um ódio mortal por ela. Já a Jade sim, e bem, como é aniversário dela, ela PODE GENTE!

Bem, eu não gostei TANTO, mas é o máximo que posso fazer /leva pedradas

**Clique no botãozinho ai em baixo, e deixe uma autora feliz! Criticas e sugestões estão em aberto.**


End file.
